Violated
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Emily is raped while in Pot Angeles. She is traumatized where Edward and Carlisle have to sedate her t keep her calm and not lash out or hurt herself. After the police interview her she can't cope and has nightmares. This is her story on how her and her family cope.
1. Chapter 1

Violated ch.1

(Background info: Emily is 17, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Emily live in the cabin in forks. Carlisle, esme Benjamin and Katelyn are the only ones staying at the main house, everyone else lives in their own home)

(Emily's POV)  
"Daddy can I meet some girls from school in Port Angeles?" I ask as daddy is getting ready for work.

"Which girls?" he asks. "Jamie Carter and Sophia Moore" I say and he thinks for a minute.

"Ok fine but be careful" he says.

"Thank you daddy" I say and hug him.

"Your welcome, just remember your mother is away hunting and your sister is home studying" He says and I nod.

He leaves and I quickly get dressed into jeans and a blouse. I text Jamie and tell her I can go. I walk to the main house to wait.

"Does your father know you're going out?" grandma asks and I nod.

"Ok if you need anything call" She says and I nod and head out to the driveway. Jamie pulls up and I jump into her car.

"I'm so happy your father agreed" she says.

"SO am I" I say as I buckle and she gets on the freeway. When we get to Port Angeles we meet up with Sophia. We start to shop.

(3 hours later)

"Soph, Jamie!" I scream as i try finding them. I turn down a street and I see figures.

I turn and start to run. I hear people running behind me. I turn around and see them chasing me.

I run into somebody. I scream and try to get out of their grasp.

"This should be fun" He says and pulls me into a dark alley. The rest of them follow. I start to cry as they rip my clothes off me.

"Please no" I cry and try to fight.

"A virgin, this is definitely going to be so much better" The leader says. I try screaming but someone covers my mouth.

"Gag her" the leader says as he pulls my panties off. He rubs himself against me and I try kicking but he pins me down before starting to rape me.

(1 hour later)

I lay in the street bloody and naked. I was gang raped. I try to reach my phone but my body hurts too much. I start to cry.

I was alone and no one saw those men taking me. Maybe if I'm lucky Alice will see it. I lay there in pain and just cry.

"Emily" I hear ness scream.

"Renesmee" I cry and try getting up but cry in pain. Ness appears in front of me.

"Shh no don't move" she coos softly. She finds my clothes.

"These are ripped" She says and puts my bra and panties on. She puts on my blouse as best as she can with it being ripped.

"Em I'm going to run you to the hospital, it's faster than it will take for an ambulance and they would take you to Olympic Medical Center" Nessie says and i nod and lift my arms up.

She gently picks me up and start to run in the dark alleys. I close my eyes as she runs. It soothes me to sleep. When I get up its Nessie calling my name.

"Sweetie were almost to the hospital. Now I can't carry you in but I'm going to go in and get a wheelchair" She says and I nod. We get in front of the hospital and I see daddy's and grandpa's cars.

Nessie sets e down on a bench and goes in and gets a wheelchair.

"Daddy and grandpa are both with a patient but I'm sure once we get in there they will be done" Nessie says as she helps me into the wheelchair. We go through the E.R doors.

"Nessie" Daddy's personal nurse says as she sees us. She rushes us into a private room.

"I'll get your father and grandfather" She says and rushed out. I start to panic. After a minute the door fly's open and daddy and grandpa are standing there.

"What happened?" daddy asks as he rushes over to me. I flinch back.

"I found her in an alley way, she had no clothes on" Nessie says.

"Honey what happened?" daddy asks.

"I was gang raped" I say. They snap into action.

Grandpa goes out to the hall and calls for a rape kit. Daddy gets a gown and a sheet and hands them to me. He leaves the room and Nessie helps me into the gown.

She picks me up and sets me on the bed. Daddy and grandpa comes backs in. A nurse follows them and I start to panic.

"Baby relax" Daddy says as he puts some gloves on. He picks up my clothes and puts them in an evidence bag.

"Sweetheart we need to examine you" grandpa says and I become hysterical.

"Nurse get me a sedative" grandpa says.

"Shh baby girl you're ok" Grandpa says. I shake my head no.

"Honey we need to look at you to make sure there's no serious injuries." Grandpa says.

"NO" I scream and try to get up but they pin me down. A nurse hands grandpa a sedative. He quickly gives it to me and I feel drowsy.

"Shh that's it don't fight it" Daddy coos softly as he rubs my arm. I close my eyes and fall into a dark bliss.

(Edwards POV)

"Nes maybe you should go wait in the waiting room or one of our offices" I say as Nessie stands in the corner.

"I don't want to leave her daddy" She says and I nod. The nurse goes and gets a chair and I move it so Nessie can sit.

She sits and I turn my attention back to Emily. I shudder at the sight before me. Her legs are up in stirrups and dad is preforming a rape kit.

"They took her virginity" He says sadly. I nod and go to her face and feel along her skull.

"No breaks but we'll need an x ray to see if there's a concussion" I say and move down to her face.

"This gash needs stiches" I say.

"Edward" Dad calls and I look down at him.

"Yeah?' I ask. "Do you know if she's on birth control?" he asks.

"No she's not, neither of us gave her a prescription and Emmett didn't either" I say.

"She still could be taking it, she may have gone to the clinic" He says and I nod.

"We'll ask her when she gets up" he says.

"She needs some stitches there's a tear" He says and i nod. He starts to stich up the tear

He stands up after he's done and takes em's legs out of the stirrups.

I pick her up and lay her back down.

I start to examine her chest while dad examines her legs.

After we quickly get x rays and stich up the gashes that needed it.

(Emily's POV)

When I get up everything hurts. I hear the steady beeping from a heart monitor.

I open my eyes and see Nessie sitting next to me and daddy is holding a sobbing mommy to his chest in the corner of the room.

"Hey em, how do you feel?" Nessie asks.

"Sore" I say. Daddy comes over to me. He kisses my forehead.

"Im sorry honey, I shouldn't have let you go" He says.

'Daddy it wasn't your fault and I had fun with the girls, this happened after we got lost in the mall. I went to go to the car and I turned down the wrong street" I say.

"Honey we need to know if you are on birth control or if they were using protection" Daddy says. I shake my head no and he nods and goes out into the hallway.

I look at mommy. She comes over to me and hugs me.

"Oh baby" she cries. Nessie looks sad.

"Mommy why are you so upset?" I ask.

"My daughter was rape in a city where I was almost raped, your father saved me. I got lost trying to find my friends who were dress shopping and I went to the book store" Mommy says and I nod.

"I'm sure the people that rape me weren't connected to those people that was 40 years ago" I say and she sits next to me. Daddy comes back and grandpa is following him.

"Hi sweetheart" he says and I see him pull something out of his coat pocket. He pulls out a single dose pill packet.

"Here sweetheart we need you to take this, it's the morning after pill but we can give it to you right now so you won't get pregnant" Grandpa says and I nod and hold my hand out.

He hands the pill to me and daddy ours me some water. He helps me sit up before giving me the water. I quickly take it before leaning back in the pillows.

"What's the damage?" I ask. "You have some stiches, no concussion a few broken ribs. Some cuts and bruises that will heal on their own" Daddy says and I nod.

"Honey I did a rape kit while you were out and the cops want to come get your statement but they are going to wait till tomorrow." Grandpa says and I nod.

"Now you're obviously going to be sore considering you were gang raped and they tore your hymen and you needed a few stitches for a tear" Grandpa says and I nod but start to cry, I wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Shh you're ok baby" Daddy says.

]"No it's not daddy I promised Mattie that I would lose my virginity to him if we get married" I sob.

"Honey whose Mattie?" Grandpa asks.

"My boyfriend" I cry. God I let him down. I start to become hysterical.

"Edward we need to sedate her" I hear grandpa says and that makes me panic more.

"Shh honey its ok you need rest" Mommy coos as I try to fight their hold on my arm. I start to trash end Nessie starts to cry and so did mommy. Daddy pins me to the bed as grandpa injects me.

"Shh it's ok just rest" grandpa says as he smooth's my hair out. I fall back into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Violated Ch.2

(Edward's POV)

"Our daughter has a boyfriend" I say to no one.

"I don't know she never said anything to me" Bella says. We look to Nessie.

"Don't look at me" She says. I reach for em's phone on the side I scroll through contacts. Mattie. I press dial and put it to my ear.

"Hey baby" The boy answers.

"Really" I say.

"Um who is this?" he asks.

"I'm Emily's father and you are?" I ask.

"Matthew David Briers." He says.

"OK Matthew, could you meet me at the hospital" I ask.

'Yes sir what time?" He asks.

"Right now would be great" I say.

"Of course" he says.

"OK thank you Matthew" I say.

"You're welcome sir, I'm leaving my house now" He says and with that we hang up.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Dad asks and I nod. I go out and wait by the nurse's desk. Ten minutes later a young seventeen year old boy walk in.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asks.

"Edward please" I say and shake his hand.

"Has something happened to Emily?" he asks.

"Yes I'm sorry we have to meet like this but em was gang raped tonight and we had to sedate her because she became hysterical saying you would be disappointed in her" I say and his knees tremble. I usher him to a chair and sit next to him.

"How, where" he asks.

"She went to Port Angeles with her friends and they got separated from each other and she turned down the wrong road and they got her" I say.

"O my gosh" he says and start to cry.

"You really love her" I say and he nods.

"Can I see her?" he asks and I nod. I lead him to my daughter's room. When I open the door Carlisle, Bella and Nessie look up. I motion for Matthew to walk in first. He walk in and keeps his head down. I walk in after him and close the door.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asks as he finally looks at her.

"Physically she will heal in a few weeks, mentally we don't know yet" I say

"I'm going to go see if her labs are done" Dad says and leaves the room. I go by Bella and sit next to her on the couch. Matthew sits in the chair on the other side of em.

"Can I hold her hand?" he asks.

"Of course" I say. He takes her hand in his and kisses it lightly.

"OH baby I'm so sorry" he says softly. He looks up and sees Bella and Nessie.

"Hello Matthew I'm Bella Emily's mother and this is her sister Nessie" Bella introduces.

"It's nine to meet you ma'am" he says.

"We'll leave you two alone so you can talk to her" I say and stand up. Bella and Nessie follow. I close the door softly behind me.

"I like this kid" I say and Bella laughs.

"How much did you scare him?" She asks.

"I didn't" I say and she shakes her head and we head to the food court so Nessie could eat.

(Emily's POV)

When I wake up there's a warm hand holding mine. I open my eyes and Mattie is there. Tears start to roll down my face.

"Shh sweetheart I'm not mad or disappointed. You had no control over it and I will stay with you until you need me" he says and I nod. I lift my arms up and he hugs me before kissing me. I flinch back a little.

"OK no kissing it's ok" he coos as he rubs my arm. There's a knock and grandpa walks in.

"Your test results are in from the blood work" grandpa says and I nod for him to continue.

"Well there's no STD's" he says and I smile.

"Also the police are here to take your statement" He says and I nod and take a deep breathe.

"I'll go get them" Grandpa says and leaves.

"Do you want me to stay?" Mattie asks and I shake my head no. He nods and kisses my hand and leaves. A few minutes later two police officers come in along with grandpa.

"Would you like me to stay?" Grandpa asks and I nod and he sits next to me the cops sit on my other side.

"Emily my names Sargent Kaylie McPatts and this is my partner Lt. Patty Dugglous. Now we know this is hard for you so just take your time." The first cop says and I nod.

"Tonight my friend's and I went to Port Angeles to shop, we got lost in the mall and I exited the mall hoping to find the car and wait there. I turned down the wrong street and saw four figures. I started to run and I hear them following. I turn around to see them chasing me and I ran into someone. It turned out to be the leader of the group. I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp. ""This should be fun"" He said and pulled me into a dark alley. The rest of them followed. I started to cry as the ripped my clothes off me. ""Please no"" I cried and tried to fight. ""A virgin, this is definitely going to be so much better"" The leader said. I tried screaming but someone covered my mouth. ""Gag her"" the leader said and he pulled my panties off. He rubs himself against me and I tried kicking but he pinned me down before starting to rape me. All five of them raped me." I say and by the end I'm fighting to stay calm and not lash out.

Ok that is all for now" The cops says and leave and I break down. I start to cry and get up. Grandpa quickly grabs me and hold me to the bed.

"Let me go I don't deserve anything, I'm filthy I'm dirty." I cry and try to kick him.

"Emily stop it, you are none of those things" He says and I just scream and scratch at my arms.

Daddy runs in. He grabs a sedative. I see Mattie in the door way with pain in his eyes. I'm not perfect anymore. I'm used and dirty. I feel a sharp pinch and everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV)

After my granddaughter is sedated I quickly put the soft restraints on her. I motion everyone out.

"Let's go to my office" I say. Edward, Bella, and Nessie follow. Mattie stands there looking nervous.

"Your part of this family now" I say and he nods and follows. When we get into my office Bella, Edward and Nessie sit on the couch and Mattie sits in a chair near the couch.

"She's going to need all of our help to get over this. She's going to have nightmares and flashbacks. If she fights like she did today we're going to need to keep her sedated so she won't hurt herself but she also needs to get the emotions out. If she can't get her emotions out then we will need to look into therapy and therapy groups." I say and everyone nods.

"She needs you guys to tell her you love her and she's perfect and what happened wasn't her fault it was theirs." I say and they nod again.

"Bella, Edward and ness can you guys leave, I would like to talk to Mattie alone" I say and they get up and leave.

"Emily is going to need you to reassure her that you still love her and that she isn't dirty and she's perfect to you too" I say.

'I know that sir but what am I supposed to do if she lashes out at me" he says.

"You call for me or her father." I say.

"Yes sir" he says.

"None of that yes sir it's grandpa or Carlisle to you." I say and he nods.

"How long have you been dating my granddaughter?" I ask.

"Two years" he says and I nod.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" I ask and he nods.

"Go be with her then" I say and he nods and leaves the room. Edward comes back in.

"We need to get her on birth control" He says and i shake my head.

"It's her choice. We can talk to her when she gets up if we don't have to sedate her again" I say and he nods.

I sit down at my desk and do some paper work.

MY poor granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3(updated)

Violated ch.3

(Mattie's POV)

I sit down next to Emily and take her hand. I kiss it and rub circles on it. I sit there in silence with her for a while.

Her heart monitor starts to beat faster. Her eyes snap open. She starts to panic.

"Hey shh it's ok baby, please calm down" I coo as I stand up. She cries and I wipe away the tears.

"Shh your perfect honey, what they did to you I their fault not yours, you're ok. I promise im not disgusted in you" I say and she looks up at me.

I hold my arms out for her and she lets me hug her. She grips onto my hoodie and I hold her. The door opens and Carlisle walks in.

"It's getting late" he says and I look at the clock. It was already 9:25.

"Hospital visitation ends at 9:30" he says and I nod and try getting Emily back into the bed but she on let go

. "No don't leave me" she says and hugs me tighter.

"Honey he needs to go home and get some rest so he can come back tomorrow." Carlisle says. She shake her head no.

"Shh I'm not leaving you, I will be back first thing in the morning when visiting hours open" I say as I rub her back.

"Emily I'll stay with you tonight" Carlisle says and she shakes her head no.

"Shh it's ok em, why don't you get in bed" I say and lean forward so she's going back.

She lets me lay her down. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. Carlisle comes and sits next to us. Em starts to fall asleep.

"Shh just sleep baby" I whisper in her ear. She nods and drifts off.

"Thank you" Carlisle says and I nod and leave. I walkout to my car and head home.

(Carlisle's POV)

I sit next to Emily and fall asleep. I was awakened by screams of terror. I look at Emily is screaming in her sleep. I quickly getup and try to wake her.

"Come on em, you're ok" I say as i gently shake her. Her eyes snap opens and she looks around in terror before crying.

"Where's Mattie" she cries.

"He had to leave sweetie" I say and sit on the bed next to her.

"I want him" she cries.

"Shh he'll be back in the morning" I coo and try to hug her but she flinches back.

"Shh Emily just go back to sleep and he'll be here in the morning" I say and take her phone away from her. She shakes her head no and starts to cry.

"Emily calm down sweetheart" I say but she ignores it and still sobs uncontrollably. I sigh and getup. I grab a sedative as she starts to lash out. I quickly put it in her IV. I throw the needle away and she calms down.

"Honey what was your nightmare about?" I ask.

"Mattie leaving me because I wasn't good enough for him because I wasn't a virgin" She cries.

"Honey it's not your fault and Mattie loves you. You still are perfect in every way" I say as I smooth her hair out and she flinches only a little.

"How grandpa I feel dirty and I'm not perfect, they stole my virginity" she cries.

"Shh sweetie it's not your fault, they are sick people who have no respect for someone how says no. You are not dirty sweetie just because you lost your virginity in the worst way you are not dirty you are still our perfect Emily we have always known and loved and we still do love you. Nothing could change that fact" I say and she nods.

"Can I have a hug? She asks and I nod and hug her.

"Grandpa can you talk to daddy about Mattie staying with us? I feel safer with him near me" She says but tells me the last part.

"I'll talk to him once you fall back asleep" I say and she nods. She lays down and I tuck her in. I sit next to her by humming her lullaby. She falls asleep quickly. I kiss her forehead and get up.

"Edward" I call in vampire speed knowing he was still in the hospital. He meets me outside of my office.

"Yes?" he asks as we walk inside.

"Emily asked me to talk to you about getting Mattie to stay at the cabin with you guys" I say

. "Why?" he asks.

"She says that he makes her safer" I say and then show him the memories of her in his arms and her not wanting him to leave.

"I suppose but can we get her on birth control before then just in case" he says.

"Edward she was raped I'm sure she won't want to have sexual intercourse soon" I say and he sighs.

"Fine he says. "Edward this will help her heal faster I say n he nods.

"I'll tell Mattie tomorrow" I say n he nods. He leaves t go back to Bella and nes. I sit down at my desk and do some paper work.

When morning comes I go back to Emily's room right as she starts to wake up. I sit next to her. She wakes up fully and looks around the room.

I hand her, her phone and she calls Mattie.

"I talked to your father and he said Mattie can stay at the house" I say.

"He's not happy she says.

"He wanted you to start birth control and I told him no so he's no happy with me. I told him you're not ready for a sexual relationship especially with the rape" I say and wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"Thank you grandpa I wouldn't have been able to handle being examined so I could be on birth control" she says and I nod.

"Honey if you want you and Mattie can stay at the main house with your grandmother and I and of course ben and Katie" I say.

"I think I want to go home but if daddy still has trust issues can we come stay?" She says but ask the last part.

"Of course sweetheart" I say and kiss her forehead. She flinches but it's not as bad as before. There's a knock on the door and Mattie is standing in the door way.

"Good morning Mattie" I say.

"Good morning Carlisle." He greets and comes in.

"I'll let you guys some alone time while I sign her discharge papers." I say and leave the room.

(Emily's POV)  
Mattie sits down next to me and take my hand.

"MY grandpa talked to my dad and got my dad to agree to let you stay with me at my house" I say and Mattie looks at me confused.

"I feel safer with you around, knowing you love me and won't hurt me" I say.

"Of course I'll stay with you baby I just need to call my mom and tell her" he says and I nod.

"I also will need clothes" he says.

"I'm sure we can stop at your house and get some" I say.

"Ok let me go call" he says and kisses my forehead before going to the hallway. He comes back in a few minutes later.

"My mom said i can stay" he say and I smile. Grandpa walks in but he's no wearing his scrubs he's in a dress shirt and pants and dress shoes.

And of course he has a scarf around his neck like always.

"Your father needs to still stay at work so I'm going to take you home" He says and I nod.

"Grandpa we need to stop at Mattie's so he can get some clothes" I say and he nods as he pulls out sweatpants and a t shit for me.

"Do you need help getting dressed? He asks as he takes the IV and heart monitor off.

"Nope" I say and he nods and Mattie and he leaves the room. I quickly get changed into the sweat pants and t shirt.

I open the door after grabbing my cellphone.

"Ready?" grandpa asks as he hold his hand out. I take it and we walk out of the hospital to grandpa's car.

Grandpa helps me get in front and Mattie slides in the back.

"This is a nice car Carlisle" Mattie says.

"Thank you" grandpa says as he gets in.

"ok where to?" Grandpa asks.

"529 oak street" I say and he nods as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

He turns his radio on and turns it to classic music. I look out the windows at the trees.

UN like dads driving you could see the trees more and they weren't as blurry. We get to Mattie's house quickly and his car is in the drive way but his moms wasn't.

"We'll be back" I say and matte gets out and i follow.

"Why is your truck home?" I ask.

"Mom drove me to the hospital with her because Megan needed her third grade school physical." He says and I nod. He get into the house and were quick to go upstairs to his room.

He pulls out two duffel bags and starts to fill them with clothes.

I sit on his bed. He slings the bags over his shoulder and we walk out. He locks up and we head to grandpa's car. He drives us to the cabin.

"WOW" Mattie says seeing the cabin for the first time.

"It's nothing" I say as I get out.

" It's beautiful, it's a fairytale house for my perfect princess" he says and kisses my forehead. Grandpa goes to unlock the door and we walk in.

"Where's everyone?" I ask as I lead Mattie to my room to put his bags down.

"Your sister is at my house hanging with Katie and you mom is out shopping" Grandpa says and I nod.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Mattie.

"I should be asking you that not you asking me" He says and I giggle.

"I'll make us all breakfast" grandpa says and goes to the kitchen. Mattie grabs my hand and leads me to the couch where he sits down and I sit next to him.

He pulls me to his side and I lean into him and breathe in his cologne. A few minute later grandpa start to set up the table.

He goes back to the kitchen and twenty minutes later he calls us for breakfast. We sit down to eat. We're half way done and mom walks through the door.

"Hello kids" He says and dad snorts.

"I'm not your kid" he says and she giggles. I smile and Mattie places an arm around my shoulders.

I smile at him.

I was hopefully going to heal with the support of him and my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Violated Ch.4

(Emily's POV/four days later)

"Daddy stop it" I scream at him. He was being a jerk and not letting Mattie stay with me at night.

"Honey I'm not letting you two sleep in the same bed" he says. "

Daddy I was fucking raped I'm not going to want sex!" I scream as I start to cry. This was our third fight since I got home

. "Honey still I don't like the idea of a teenage boy that I just meet six days ago sleeping in the same room and bed of my daughter!" he says

. "Fine you on except it I'm going to grandpas" I say and then turn and go to walk away. Daddy grabs my arm and I scream in fear.

He lets me go and I stumble to my room. When I get there I slam the door and Mattie jumps of my bed and comes to me. I clutch onto him and he rubs my back.

"Pack your stuff we're going to my grandpa's house" I say and he nods. I go to my closet and pulls out a duffel bag.

I quickly stuff outfits in there. Mattie places my body wash and shower supplies in it and my lotion. I zip the bag up and go to put it on my shoulder but Mattie takes it. I walk out of the house with Mattie following me.

"Emily don't you leave this house" daddy says and I ignore him and head outside. I got to the back shed and pull out my Ducati jasper gave me for my birthday

. "I'll drive your too upset" Mattie says and gets on. He hand me our three bags and I sling them cross my body.

I hold onto Mattie as he starts to drive. We pull up to the main house and I get up and storm up the front stairs with Mattie following. Before i knock the door is open and grandpa is rushing me inside.

He has me sit and once I sit down and take some deep breaths I realize I shouldn't have moved so fast because down there was burning. Tsars slip down my cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Grandpa asks.

"It's burning down there" I say and try to shift.

"That because you still have stitches down there. If you start to bleed let me know because you might have torn your stitches." Grandpa says and I nod.

"What got you so upset in the first place?" grandpa asks.

""I don't want you sleeping in the same room and bed with a guy until you're on birth control. I especially don't want you to sleep in a bed with a guy you have been dating apparently for two years and never mentioned anything about him until six days ago''" I say angrily in a perfect imitation of daddy' voice.

Grandpa nods and kisses my forehead Grandma comes in carrying two plates. One had cheese, sausage and crackers and the other had cut up veggie's with dip.

"Thank you grandma" I say and she nods. She goes back into the kitchen and I take a carrot stick with some ranch. Mattie starts to eat and grandpa slowly snacks. Grandma comes in with cups and lemon aid. I lean back into the couch and grandpa wraps his arm around me. I lean into him hen there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Grandma says and gets up. Grandpa looks torn between staying here or going to answer the door with grandma. I lean forward and grandpa gets up and jogs to the front door. Mattie watches him leave.

"He's very old fashion and doesn't like grandma answering the door alone" I say and he nods. I lean into the couch.

"Honey" grandpa calls and I sigh and get up. I walk to the front door and Grandpa Charlie is standing on the other side. I smile at him and he returns a small one.

"Honey I need you to come look in the back of my car and see if the suspect I got is one of the guys that raped you" He says softly and I look blankly ahead not focusing on anything. Grandpa Charlie hold his hand out and I take it and he leads me down the stairs and to his police cruiser parked in the driveway.

He stop so I'm standing five feet away from the left back passenger door. Grandpa opens his door and turns on the lights in his cruiser and rolls down the back window.

"Hello beautiful, you were so good" the guy says and I scream. I back up quickly stumbling to get away from him. I nod my head at grandpa.

"That's him get him away from me" I say but scream the last part. I turn and run into the woods.

"Emily" Grandpa Charlie screams. I ignore it and keep running. My vision is blurred by my tears. I don't know how long I run until I stop because I stumbled and didn't want to get up.

"Hmm what do we have here" A male voice says and I get flashbacks until I feel rough hands grab me.

"NO" I scream and try fighting but cant. He guy drags m to where his friends are.

"There's the bitch that put our leader away" One says and I scream.

"Shut up you little bitch" The one hisses and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. He starts to kiss my mouth. I try to get away but two others kneels by my feet and start to pull down my sweatpants. I whimper and try to kick but they stop my legs.

"HELP" I scream loudly knowing if it's really loud my vampire family would hear. The two finish pulling my sweatpants off.

The guy holding me lowers me to the ground before sitting on top of me. He rips off my top so I'm left in my bra and underwear. I close my eyes as he pulls out a knife. He cuts along my shoulder and arm and I scream.

"FREEZE! GET OFF THE GIRL" I hear Grandpa Charlie say. I open my eyes and look over and he's standing there with a group of cops. Grandpa Carlisle is standing behind them with his medical backpack.

The guys go to run when I hear shots fired. I start to cry and curl into a ball as the police move towards me.

"Shh Emily" I hear Grandpa Charlie.

"Ok chief there hand cuffed" One says and Grandpa Charlie nods and motions Grandpa Carlisle over.

"Shh it' ok Emily, your safe now" he coos as he takes out his pen light and shines it into my eyes.

"She's in shock" he says and examines the knife wounds. I wince and try to get away from him.

"Shh honey it's ok I won't hurt you its jut grandpa" he says.

"Is she going to be ok?" Grandpa Charlie asks.

"Physically in a few weeks yeah, mentally I don't know she took a step forward before today now this is like two giant steps back. Especially the way she's acting right now with not wanting me to touch her. She probably feels ashamed that it almost happened again" Grandpa Carlisle replies.

"I'll go inform Bella and Edward of the situation" he says and leaves.

"Emily honey I'm going to pick you up in the blanket I brought and bring you back to the house where I can treat you better" Grandpa Carlisle says soothingly and I shake my head no. I try to roll away from him but he grabs my arms and I scream.

"Shh honey relax" He says soothingly. He pulls a blanket out and spread it out on the forest floor. Before i can blink he picked me up and set me back down on the blanket.

He wraps me in it and then closes his medical backpack. He puts the backpack on and then picks me up.

"Honey close your eyes I don't want you to get motion sickness" he says and I close my eyes and I fee him start to run.

"O my" I hear grandma say and I open my eyes and were back at the house. Grandma holds the door open and Mattie is standing next to her. He reaches for my hand and I hipper.

"Shh it' ok love I won't hurt you" he says. We go upstairs and grandpa takes us to his medical office He sets me down on the padded examination bed. I pull the fleece blanket closer to me. Grandpa goes across the room and grabs some supplies. He come over to me and I whimper.

"Shh em it's ok I'm just going to stitch up the wounds" Grandpa says as he grabs an anesthetic. I close my eyes and Mattie takes my hand. I feel the pinch and yelp.

"EMILY" I hear daddy yell and I scream and pull back.

"Emily calm own" grandpa says and I realize me moving backed made the needle rip out of my skin and there was more blood.

"Matt hold gauze right here so I can go talk to her parents" Grandpa says as he applies gauze. Mattie take it and holds it to my arm.

(Carlisle's POV)

I jpg down the stairs.

"Edward sit down" I say as he stands up. He sits down and I sit on the coffee table.

"How is she?" Bella asks.

"Not good she doesn't want me to touch her at all and she just ripped a needle out while I was giving her anesthetic to numb her arm because they cut her. I don't believe they raped her but they were close" I say and Bella starts to cry.

"How can I help?" Edward asks.

"Stay down here with your wife I don't know how Emily will react she might blame you" I say and Edward nods and hugs Bella. I get up and go back upstairs.

(Emily's pov)

Grandpa comes back in.

"Ok let's try this again" he says softly and comes back with another anesthetic. He takes my arm and quickly sticks me. I whimper.

"Shh it's ok" he says softly. He quickly get the medicine in and pulls the needle out. He throws it in the hazard bin and then gets his try of supplies from the counter.

"Honey did the rape you?" He asks softly and I shake my head no.

"OK then I'm gong to stitch up these wounds and then do a quick physical ok?" grandpa says but asks at the end. I nod and close my eyes. I feel slight tugging on my arm. I sigh and open my eyes.

Mattie is sitting next to me and he's resting his chin by my shoulder. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Grandpa has me sit up and quickly finishes my physical. I yawn and he wraps the blanket around me and carries me to one of the guest rooms.

Mattie's and my bags are sitting on the bed.

"Sleep tight" grandpa says and i nod and go to the in suite bathroom. Mattie is laying down and I walk to the bed and get in next you.

"Sleep love there all in jail" he says knowing I had a hard time sleeping after the attack.

"Promise you love me forever" I say as I curl into a ball in his arms.

" I promise" He says and kisses my forehead. I nod and for the first time since it happened I lean up and kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Violated Ch.5

(Emily's POV/later in the night from last chapter)

_(Nightmare)_

"_Soph, Jamie!" I scream as i try finding them. I turn down a street and I see figures. I turn and start to run. I hear people running behind me. I turn around and see them chasing me. I run into somebody. I scream and try to get out of their grasp. _

_"This should be fun" He says and pulls me into a dark alley. The rest of them follow. I start to cry as the rip my clothes off me._

_ "Please no" I cry and try to fight. _

_"A virgin, this is definitely going to be so much better" The leader says._

_ I try screaming but someone covers my mouth. _

_"Gag her" the leader says as he pulls my panties off. He rubs himself against me and I try kicking but he pins me down before starting to rape me._

* * *

_I scream and try fighting but cant. He guy drags m to where his friends are. _

_"There's the bitch that put our leader away" One says and I scream. _

_"Shut up you little bitch" The one hisses and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. He starts to kiss my mouth. I try to get away but two others kneels by my feet and start to pull down my sweatpants. I whimper and try to kick but they stop my legs. _

_"HELP" I scream loudly knowing if it's really loud my vampire family would hear. The two finish pulling my sweatpants off. _

_The guy holding me lowers me to the ground before sitting on top of me. He rips off my top so I'm left in my bra and underwear. I close my eyes as he pulls out a knife. He cuts along my shoulder and arm and I scream. He slaps me and then pulls down my underwear and rapes me again. _

_"If you're dead they can't put our leader in jail" He says as he takes his knife and aims it above my heart. I scream._

_ "I don't love you anymore" Mattie says and he's standing over the guy sitting on top of me. _

_"You were supposed to be innocent on our wedding day and now you're not. I can't love you anymore" He says and I scream and start crying._

_ "Mattie please no im sorry I was raped I'll do anything to get you to love me again" I cry and plead. He walk away and I scream._

_(End of nightmare.)_

I wake up and Mattie is trying to calm me down. I scream and run to the wall. I curl into a tight ball as Mattie slowly comes near me. I scream as he goes to touch me.

Our door bursts open and grandpa, grandma, Katie and ben rush into the room. Grandpa was saying something but I couldn't understand it.

Grandma walks slowly towards me with her hands up. I don't scream but I'm still wary of her.

"Hush sweetie its ok it was just a dream, you all right" She says and squats down so she's my level.

"Carlisle there's blood" she says and looks down. I follow her movement and my crouch was bleeding.

Its then that I feel the pain and I start to cry and scream again. Grandma quickly pick me up and rushes me out of the room. I scream n trying fighting. She looks her arms around my arms in an iron grip. I sob as she stop at the office.

She sets me down and I go to run. I hit a hard chest and see grandpa. I scream and try dodging him but run into Mattie. Mattie grabs me and hold my struggling body to him.

"Set her on the table" Grandpa says and goes to the cabinets on the wall. Mattie sets me down on the table and goes to make me lay down but I attack him. I also kick him down in his privates.

He lets go and a look of pain is on his face. Grandma quickly pins me down ad grandpa puts restraints on me. I scream hysterically. They think I'm insane.

"Shh Emily you need to calm down" Grandma coos but I don't listen and my cry's and screams pick up in pitch and tempo. Grandpa comes over and try to calm me down but I just get screaming.

"That's it were going to have to sedate her, she can't breathe like this" He say over my cry's and I scream louder no wanting to be forced into darkness. I try breaking out of the restraints but I only hurt myself.

Grandpa runs over to the cabinet he has locked and unlocks it bringing out a syringe and a bottle.

He preps the injection over there before jogging back over and holding my arm down. He quickly injects the sedative and my eyes close and my mind turns blank.

(Mattie's POV)  
"Guys why don't you head downstairs" Carlisle says as he puts some gloves on. Esme wraps her arms around Katie and ben and leads them out.

"What's wrong, why is she bleeding?" I ask.

"She probably tore her stitches" He says and I nod. I walk out of the office and down the stairs. Esme is in the kitchen making hot chocolate. I sit next to ben on the couch.

"Are you ok matt?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say.

"It looked like she hit you pretty hard" Katie says.

"I'm used to holding thrashing bodies, my little sister hates shots and whenever she needs them I have to pin her to me and she puts up fight" I say.

"Ok if you're sure" ben says. Esme comes back in with four hot chocolates. She sits down and sets the tray down on the table. We each take one and I sit back.

I wince as I shift. Ben look at me understandingly. I quickly finish my hot chocolate and walk slowly upstairs trying to ignore the pain in between my legs. I get up on the floor of the guest bedroom Emily and I were staying in. I hobble down the hallway.

"Mattie" Carlisle calls and I turn and wince.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yes she just got me pretty hard down there" I say.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He asks.

"I guess so" I say and walk towards him. We go into his office and he puts gloves on.

"Lower your pajama pants and boxers" he requests and I lower them to my knees and blush. He moves the lamp from Emily and shines it done there I look at the ceiling as he looks down there.

"Ok there's some bruises" he says and he grasps down there and I wince and he quickly pull back.

"Just badly bruised" he says and I nod and quickly pull my boxers and pants up.

"Is she ok?" I ask looking at my girlfriend.

"She'll be fine, she tore her stitches I re-stitched the tear. But she will be sedated so she can't attack us in the morning I will stop the sedatives and see if she will be calm and talk to us." He says and I nod.

"Why don't you head back to bed, we all have had a rough night" Carlisle says and I nod.

We walk out of the room and he goes down the stairs. I head back to the bedroom and get into bed. I fall asleep quickly after.

(Next morning)

When I get up I smell bacon. I go down the hall and peek into the office. Emily is still laying down. I head downstairs and to the kitchen. Esme is setting food on the table.

"Good morning" I say as I sit down.

"Morning" everyone chimes.

"I didn't give Emily another sedative so she should be waking soon. After we're done eating we can head up there and sit with her and wait for her to get up" Carlisle says and I nod. We all put food on our plates at start eating.

I finish mine quickly and wait for Carlisle. He finishes and then stands up. We walk upstairs to his office.

He pulls two chairs next to Emily's bed. I sit down on her right side as he sits on her left. I take her hand and hold it. She starts to shift and groan meaning she was waking. Her eyes snap open and she has a panicked look. She sits up too fast and staggers I catch her in my arms and she goes to scream.

"Em please don't we just want to help, you're ok whatever you dreamed of wasn't real" I coo and set her down on the bed.

"Sweetie can you explain your dream to us?" Carlisle asks softly and holds her other hand and rubs circles on it.

"The night of the rape, and then yesterday when I got attacked you weren't in time and he raped me and then he was going to kill me and….." She starts and is sobbing so hard.

"Shh relax" I coo and rub her shoulders. He turns to me

"In the nightmare you said

"""I don't love you anymore. You were supposed to be innocent on our wedding day and now you're not. I can't love you anymore"" and then I pleaded with you but you just walked away from me" She says and starts to sob again.

"Shh honey you need to relax" Carlisle says.

"Baby I would never, I will always love you no matter what happens. Those men broke your hymen but you didn't get to experience real sex, the one of love so to me your still a virgin and your still innocent to me and I could never hate you Emily I love you too much" I say and she was calm but started crying.

"Please baby don't cry" I plead and wipe the tears away.

"You're amazing and I love you. Most guys would dump their girlfriends after what you've gone through with me, most would have dumped them after the rape when they lost their hymen." She says.

"That just shows you how much you mean to me. You're my special girl" I say and leans in and ask permission. She hesitantly leans forward and pecks me on the lips.

"Honey I should warn you, you will probably be sore down in you privates for a while again, last night you tore your stitches when you were hysterical" Carlisle tells her. She groans.

"Don't worry baby I'll carry you if it's too uncomfortable" I say and she blushes.

"Can we go downstairs?" she asks and I nod and help her stand up from the table. She takes a few steps and winces. I walk next to her and scoop her up into my rms. She giggles and blushes.

"I'll always take care of you" I say. I walk us downstairs and set her on the couch. I sit next to her and esme comes in with a tray. She sets it on Emily's lap.

"Thank you grandma" she says and starts to eat. After she's done she curls into a blanket. The doorbell rings and Carlisle answers it. He comes back in and Edward and Bella are behind him. Emily sees her father and a look of fear and anger cross her features.

"Emily" her father says.

"Don't speak to me" She says.

"I'm your father and if I want to talk to you I can" he says and walks towards her. She hides into my side.

"Edward stop" Bella says and puts a hand on his arm.

"Bella you know this isn't our daughter she would never act this way" he says.

"Maybe I would act normal if you wouldn't have started fights about Mattie staying with me and I wouldn't have panicked yesterday because grandpa Charlie wouldn't have brought that asshole who raped me to the cottage and I never would have been attacked and almost raped by the rest of those scum bags." She say with anger.

A look of hurt crosses Edwards's face and Bella is crying. Esme wraps an arm around Bella and leads her out of the room.

"Don't you accuse me" Edward roars. Carlisle quickly places his hands on Edwards's shoulders holding him in place so he couldn't get any closer to my love.

I wrap an arm around her.

"Get away from my daughter" he hisses and I shake my head no and pull Emily closer to me.

'Edward this is enough, face it Emily is growing up. Leave her and matt alone. You're already making a big deal out of it. They are true mates. How would you have liked it if I would have kept you away from Bella or if Charlie tried keeping you from Bella harder than he did" Carlisle says and i look confused.

"Fine" Edward says.

"Baby can you forgive me?" he asks as he looks at his daughter.

"Not right now" She says and buries her face into my shoulder I kiss her hair and rub her back. Edward nods and leaves out the front door.

"Honey what did your grandfather mean by mates?" I ask and everyone freezes.

"Just tell him" Emily says looking at Carlisle. He nods and sits down in the couch across from us.

"Matthew Emily's parents and myself and esme and our other children besides ben and Katie our vampires" He says and i look at him like he's nuts.

"What?" I ask. "My family are vampires" Emily says.

"They only drink animal blood and they can't have children that's why I'm adopted and when I want to they are going to change me" Emily says.

"I thought you wanted kids" I say.

"I do my mother is the most powerful vampire. My father, Sister Alice and brother jasper all have powers. My dad reads minds, Alice sees the future and jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" She says.

"How is your mother the most powerful?" I ask.

"She has almost every power known to vampires. One of her powers is she can project a shield and it will make it so I don't have blood lust so that way when I have a child and it's time for me to turn I won't want to eat our child" she says.

"Our child?" I ask shocked.

"Mattie I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She says.

"Does that mean if I want i can be a vampire also?" I ask.

"Yes but you can't have contact with your family" Carlisle says and I nod.

"So we can live forever?" I ask and Emily nods.

"Awesome" I say and Emily giggles.

"Your nuts" She says.

"Yeah nuts for you" I say and lean down. She picks her head up and kisses me.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too, but never leave me" She says.

"I never will, I'll be by your side for eternity" I say and she smiles.


	6. Chapter 6 the end

Violated Ch.6

(Few months later/Emily's POV)

"Has the jury made a decision?" the judge asks the jury. The jury spokesperson stands up.

"We have your honor. We find the Wyatt gang guilty of rape." She says and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sentencing in two weeks, you're free to go" The judge says and bangs the gavel before leaving the court room. I turn around in Matt's arms and just cry.

"Shh love they can't hurt anyone anymore." He says and rubs my back.

"Come on sweetheart" Daddy says and wraps and arm around my shoulders and matt takes my hand. We walk out of the court room and out to our cars.

"Come with me?" matt requests and I nod and we head to his truck.

"We'll meet you at the main house later" Mom says and I nod and matt helps me get into the truck. He get in and starts it up. He pulls away from the court house and we start to drive out of Seattle.

I look back and I see grandpa's Mercedes, Emmett's jeep, Alice's Porsche and daddy's Volvo. Matt turns the radio on and one of my favorite songs come on and I start singing. Matt smiles and I giggle.

We drive for a little bit and matt gets off at the la push exit. He drives us to the beach and parks. When we get out we walk down to the sand and he leads me to a picnic blanket with a picnic basket.

"How?" I ask amazed.

"Your sister's fiancée" He says and I nod. I look up and see Jacob walking towards the woods. Mattie pulls out some sandwiches and fruit. After we finish eating we get up and walk to the water's edge, matt let's go of my hand.

"It's beautiful" I say and when he doesn't answer I look to my left. Matt kneels down on one knee and pulls out a ring box. He opens it and it reveals a diamond ring.

"Emily Faith Cullen will you do me the great honor and become my wife so I can hold you, kiss you and love you for the rest of our lives?" matt says and I nod as tears roll down my cheeks.

matt stands up and slips the ring onto my finger and then picks me up and spins me around while letting out a loud cry of happiness. I giggle and he kisses me and the first time since the rape it was a long kiss with no flash backs.

I take his hand and we head back up to the picnic basket. We sit down in each other's arms and he feeds me chocolate covered strawberries as the sky gets lighter as the sun sets.

"Ready to go home?" he asks and i nod. We stand up and he grabs the picnic stuff. We head to his truck. I get in and he puts the stuff in the back seat. He gets it and drives us home. When we get there Alice is bouncing up and down.

"Alice" I say and she runs to me.

"Don't worry I didn't tell anyone but congratulations!" she says and hugs me. I thank her and then Mattie and I walk inside. Everyone is sitting on the couches.

"So how was your evening?" daddy asks and I take a deep breath before holding up my left hand and the ring glitters in the light. Mommy, grandma and Rose start squealing. Grandpa smiles. Daddy sighs but looks happy. Emmett and jasper smile.

"Our baby's getting married" mommy says to daddy.

"Congratulations matt" Daddy says and man hugs him.

"We need to plan the wedding" Alice says. I roll my eyes at her.

"When would you like our wedding love?" matt asks.

"How about June?" I ask. "Sounds perfect" Matt says.

"So that gives me two months" Alice says panicked and flints up stairs. I laugh and sit next to my parents on the couch.

(2 months later)

"It's time" Alice says as she pins my veil on.

"Gorgeous" mommy says and I smile.

"Honey my father gave these to me on my wedding day. It's now your turn to wear them" Mommy says and opens a box and two hair clips are in the box with sapphires.

"Something old and something blue. Your dress is new and your borrowing my bracelet" Alice says and pins the pins into my hair.

"I'll see you down There' mommy says and leaves. Alice gives my cheek a kiss and then glides out of the room. Daddy walks in.

"ready princess?" he asks and I nod. I grab onto his elbow and he guides me to the stairs. Music start to flow around the room.

"You're beautiful" he says.

" don't let me fall Dad" I say.

"Never" he says and we start to descend the stairs. Everyone stands up and turns to look at me. I look up and look to Mattie.

On his left side was grandpa Carlisle. We reach Mattie and daddy places my hand in his. He goes to mommy and sits next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to witness Matthew David Briers and Emily Faith Cullen in holy matrimony" Grandpa starts.

(Skipping to vows)  
"I Katelyn Cullen take you Matthew Briers as my husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or for poor for as long as we both shall live." I say and place the gold band on Matt's finger. "I Matthew Briers take you Katelyn Cullen as my wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or for poor for as long as we both shall live." He says and places the diamond ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Grandpa says and matt pulls me to him and passionately kisses me. We pull back and link arms.

"It's an honor to introduce to you guys Mr. and Mrs. Matthew David Briers" grandpa says and start clapping. Matt and I walk down the aisle and to the limo outside waiting to take us to our honeymoon.

"Together forever" I say and matt smiles and kisses me again.


End file.
